Into the Alley
by HawkfireXWarrior
Summary: After sorrowful events take place, Ib runs away from her home and lives on the streets for at least a decade. Garry, now emotionally hardened. is a detective investigating certain deaths that take place in the alleys. What will happen when he finds his long lost friend? Will feelings arise? Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. The Beginning

A lavender haired man sat at his office quietly staring at his computer screen. He kept rechecking files in frustration as if he expected things to change like magic.

He sighed in defeat and covered his face with his hands.

He peeked through one of his fingers to eye his desk drawer. His put his hands down in his lap, swallowing the sorrowful lump in his throat, then forced his shaking hands to open the drawer.

He didn't know why he had to do it. He had to look at the picture of the precious little girl he had not seen or had heard of since the past ten years. The two of them only had eachother once; both of them kept eachother safe in that haunted art gallery. He never had forgotten those memories.

Tears welled up into his blue eyes as he grazed the picture of the smiling little girl.

"Ib..." His whisper was hoarse.

The door opened unexpectedly and a woman strolled in. "Detective Satoshi, the chief wanted to...Detective?"

He didn't look up, hell, he didn't even notice her presence.

The woman walked towards him and craned her neck slightly, her face softened seeing the little picture.

"Detective..." She gulped. "The chief wanted to..."

"...Yeah.." He closed his eyes and fought back tears. "I'll go see him.." He looked up to the woman. "You wouldn't believe how tough this kid was..."

The detective found himself talking about Ib. "She could handle anything. She would occasionally hang out at my old apartment with me..."

"Ah, Ms. Ib Kouri?" The woman found herself saying the girl's full name.

"Yes..." He breathed out and brushed his lavender locks out of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

Silence hung in the air.

Suddenly, he put the picture back into his drawer and stood onto his feet. "I'd better not keep him waiting." He said to himself and walked past the woman who looked down at her shoes.

"Garry..."

He stopped and angled his head slightly to the right.

"I'm sorry."

He looked straight ahead once again. "Don't be."

Garry walked through rows of computers until he reached a certain door then knocked politely a couple of times.

"Come in."

He opened the door to see the chief sitting on his desk.

"Garry," He started. "I called you here because I wanted to set you up on a case."

A nod.

"Listen, recently we've been getting reports of corpses in the alleys...or anywhere filthy." His boss cleared his throat. "These corpses were the bodies of many homeless men, women and children."

Garry's eyes widened slightly as he nodded stiffly.

"I'm putting you as lead detective." The chief said, forcing a smile. "Don't let me down!"

"Will do, sir." Garry simply said then turned around.

"Oh, before you go," his boss spoke up from behind. "Witnesses have seen few remaining homeless people."

Garry craned his neck to watch his boss jot down a few notes on his notepad then rip the piece off, then handing it to Garry.

"I want you to question each and everyone of these people!" He demanded. "I'm giving you request to pound the answers out if necessary."

"It won't be, sir." He said then put the paper in his pocket. He proceeded to exit the office.

"Don't let me down, Detective!"

Garry didn't respond then shut the door behind him. His eyes scanned the yellow paper.

**Bearded old hooded man - West 1st street**

**Young teenaged blond boy - John St.**

**Young brunette woman with guitar - Wall street (city)**

Garry stared intently at the last one as memories flooded his head.

_'Garry?'_

_'Yeah Ib?'_

_'Could you teach me to play the guitar.'_

_'Well Ib, I must admit I am out of practice, but I'll try my best to teach you!'_

_'Okay!'_

He dug the note deep within his pocket and walked back to his office.

* * *

It was cold. It was raining. It was cloudy and yet dark.

A lone young woman sat on her curb she had always knew with her usual guitar. She strummed the strings a few times before breaking the strumming to a beautiful song she always knew. **( I imagine her playing this: watch?v=PhOc1GlOrqs)**

A winter's hat was faced upside down, almost resembling a bowl. People usually walked past her while some stuck around and put spare change into the hat while she continued the melody.

The girl looked up and brightened at a familiar middle-aged man.

"Hello Ms. Ib," He greeted then paused for a moment. "Lovely music as always."

"Thank you, Mr. Sulet." Ib thanked.

Mr. Sulet leaned over and dropped five dollars into the hat, then turned and headed off.

"Good day!" He called.

Ib nodded although he couldn't see her doing so. She smiled as she worked her fingers to the rhythm. People continued to stop and listen and drop change...yet others looked at her with disgust. Not that she blamed them either.

Ib finished her song and listen to applauds that surrounded her. She slung the guitar strap over her shoulder then plucked her hat from the ground, then walked back to the alley way where she resided momentarily.

She sat near a corner then emptied the hat, spilling is contaminants on the ground.

Ib counted the money then cringed slightly.

"Fourteen dollars and fifteen cents..." She bit her lip. "I hope this will be enough..."

She gathered up the money and put it back into the black hoodie-hat and pulled it onto her head. Ib put her hands in her pockets and walked towards the deeper, darker alleys where the dangerous gangs hung out.

Unfortunately, some still hung around. Ib kept her head bowed down avoiding the dark gazes she was shotten.

She walked up to a certain one man with a black ski mask.

"You got the money?!" He growled to her.

Ib bit her lip in fear as she took off her hood hat, revealing dark brown locks that had not been showered in a decade.

She emptied the money and held it out to him, who ripped it from her hands then counted. A growl erupted and before Ib knew it, he had grabbed her throat forcefully then slammed her up against the opposite wall and held her up off of her feet.

The gang members turned they're head to watch, amusement was glittering in each one's eye.

"Is this all you got!?" He screeched.

Ib struggled to breathe before answering. "I...I'm sorry! The...I...I'll do good enough...next...time!"

She saw him smirk through her tears.

"Good." He purred then stroked her cheek with an opposite hand. "Killing you would be such a waste...wouldn't it Evie?"

He didn't expect an answer, then released her throat letting her fall to the ground. Ib took in a startled gasp then fell into a hack of coughing holding her throat protectively behind the scarf covering it.

"Get out of here," He hissed words of venom. "I'd better see more money coming or I WILL kill you in front of everyone you see her." He smiled. "Run off lil' Evie."

Ib gave a quick nod before stumbling to her feet and sprinting out of the alley way. She kept sprinting until she had gotten to the familiar, lighter alley way.

Ib slumped to the ground and broke into a sob.

_This would'nt be happening if I wasn't forced to leave!_ She thought. _I want my house, I want my normal parents, I want...Garry..._

Ib sobbed harder. She now started to belittle herself, thinking what a child she was for crying like the nineteen year old she wasn't.

Only her echos answered the silence, until a crack of thunder sounded.

* * *

**My FIRST Ib and Garry fanfiction! Oh...about the Warriors fanfic...it got deleted by accident and so did all of the documents for some strange reason...I don't really know...so DON'T BLAME MEEE! **

**Also, I really love this game****_ sooooooooo_**** much! The music is very beautiful in it...**


	2. Questions

Ib woke hearing the loud sounds of traffic and honking. She reached a hand and undid her scarf, she traced slender fingers over the red markings that bore from her skin.

She trembled as she stood.

_I need to make at least thirty dollars today..._ Ib bit her lower lip. _Or I'll die._

She search for the guitar until she found it. Ib slung the strap around one shoulder then headed out. Ib took a few turns before she found her familiar curb. Ib let a small smile spread onto her lips before she sat down, taking off her hat then putting it upside down. Ib adjusted the guitar in her hands before relaxing, then playing her songs...

* * *

"FBI, I'd like to ask you a few questions..."

A blonde boy looked up at him. "What about sir?"

Garry narrowed his eyes at him. "About the deaths that have been occurring recently."

The blonde boy's expression twisted into visible sadness. "Oh...those..." He looked back up. "You...You're accusing me?"

Garry nodded. "I just want to ask you a few questions."

"I didn't do it!"

"I want to know if you've seen anyone suspicious."

The boy put a finger on his own chin thinking.

"I don't have a day, kid!" Garry growled advancing towards him.

The boy put up his hands in fear. "T-There's a girl on one curb I see! She's out everyday, playing guitar for tips then disappearing in the same alley each night..."

"Alright." Was all Garry said before he walked into daylight.

As he walked away, he sighed.

The old man said that too. He thought, remembering his exact words. 'She's got a real talent my friend, pretty on the eyes too'.

Garry took out the notepad paper from his pocket and a pen from the other. He unraveled it then crossed out the second person on his list, last was the woman on the bottom.

What if it was Ib?

He growled at himself for thinking such things and shook his head then pushed the thought out of his head. Garry continued his way towards where his final destination was.

As he walked, he watched people either nod at him with respect, or stare at him in discomfort.

Ah yes, the life of a detective.

Music, no, faint melodies began to fill his ears. As if in a trance, he ventured out to find the source of the beautiful music. He headed the way his directions ordered him to do. Instead, he found a small crowd of people.

He walked up to them and stood with the rest, listening to the melodies that filled his ears. ( Listen as you read: watch?v=wA3BJoPx1o4 )

Garry towered over most of the people, but the woman must have been sitting down, he only saw a brunette top of a head.

The music came to a stop when he noticed the sun was going down. He returned his gaze to the people to hear them applauding. Garry kept his hands in his pockets silently until the people cleared out.

He averted his eyes ahead of him to see that the woman was already disappearing into the nearest alley. Garry brushed lavender locks out of his eyes as she followed her into the darkness.

He leaned against the wall careful of his own footsteps. A tiny feeling in his gut made him feel like some kind of stalker or rapist. Garry rid his mind of the thought and craned his neck to look what was behind the corner.

He saw the woman, her face was not seen by him due to her back turned to him. She seemed to be talking to some man roughly older than her, and wearing a ski- mask.

Suddenly, he grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground.

"You didn't collect enough money THIS time either!" He screamed, before throwing her against the wall.

Garry's stomach churned at her scream, he knew he should do something...but what?! He then saw the woman look up at the masked man in fear with teary, maroon eyes. Garry's breath hitched.

The man with the mask pulled out a pocket knife and sauntered towards her.

"Too bad I'll have to cut your pretty face Ib..."

The world seemed to stop around Garry as his eyes widened. "Ib..."

Without thinking, he dashed towards the man, aiming at him with his pistol he kept, then shot.

Fortunately, it hit the man in the shoulder. Garry took this advantage to look back at the girl he had lost so many years ago.

"Ib!" He yelled, turning to her.

Ib's eyes widened at him. "Garry...?"

Garry felt a sudden blow to his head. Next thing he knew he was falling, and that the man he was searching for ran away into the darkness.

_"GARRY!"_

* * *

**There you are people! Next chapter! Could I get some more reviews pleeeeaaaase? I'm really sorry but I have to delete ways to annoy warrior cats thing mk? Sorry to those who enjoy it but I must in order to NOT get banned from ...:/**

**Review and Enjoy plz!**


	3. Answers

"GARRY!"

Ib screamed with all of her might as she watched the man she had not seen for a decade fell...unconscious...right before her. The breaths hitched in her throat as she watched the dangerous man responsible for the causes run away without a second glance. She desperately crawled quickly over, cursing herself when she felt searing pain go out through her right arm, and went to his unconscious body and gently shook it with her left arm.

"Garry! Wake up!" She cried quietly.

Ib's eyes widened seeing the blood begin to trickle down his head and down his face. She shook him a bit harder expecting him to wake up, but no avail. She leaned down to his chest where she but an ear against it.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the rhythmic patterns of his heartbeat echo in her ears. He was still alive. Ib got to her feet and walked around him until she was facing Garry's head and shoulders.

She crouched down to him and gently slipped each arm under his shoulders, ignoring the agonizing pain, and dragged him slowly backwards.

She grunted with each pull. Sweat was forming on her forehead already. Taking a swift turn, she felt another bullet of pain go through her arm and accidentally dropped him onto the ground earning a large thump.

"Damn it!" She muttered and reached down to pick him back up.

After what seemed as long as an hour, she had reached where she wanted and leaned his upper body on the wall. Ib had managed to cover him with her little blue blanket to keep him warm for such weather as it was now. She frowned worriedly still seeing the blood. Ib gently wiped it off with her sleeve and gently covered his head with her brown scarf.

She was now pacing a couple feet away from him in deep thought and anxiety. Ib bit her fingernails in desperation as well. She knew what to do in case of some situation like this, but at the same time she didn't know if that was such a good idea as well.

She stomped her foot in frustration. "Screw it! I'm going to have to no matter what!"

Ib quickly walked over to him and crouched over to him then opened his jacket slightly. For an odd reason, she felt a blush creeping onto her face in embarrassment. She reached into a couple of pockets until she finally found what she was looking for. (after she tossed a pack of cigarettes behind her)

Ib quickly turned it on and stared down at it in confusion. She had seen people talking on these 'cell phones' while walking. The problem was is that she had never _USED_ a phone before. Ib carefully pressed a random button, surprised when a list simply stated 'contacts'. She carefully pressed another, relaxing when she had seen that it had scrolled down to the next one.

Though it was blurry, she carefully read off each and every one of them in interest.

**Boss**

**Casendra**

**Work**

**Ib's Father**

Her eyes widened when she saw the last contact on the small list and her eyes filled with tears and anger. Quickly, she successfully deleted the god forsaken man from his contacts.

Once she calmed down, she continued reading the names. She wondered curiously who this 'Casendra' girl was. Ib simply shrugged her concern off and stared at the phone again. She pressed the green button and heard ringing come from the little speakers in it.

She put the phone carefully to her ear and waited.

"Detective?" A rough, manly voice said on the other end. "What'd you want? Are you done?"

_Detective?!_ She thought surprised. _Garry?! ...explains the gun and the badge..._

"Hello! Are you there!?" He was clearly annoyed.

"Um..." She wasn't sure what to say.

"Who is this?! Where is Detective Satoshi?!"

She winced at the volume of his voice and put the phone back to her ear. "I'm requesting for the police to be contacted." She spoke in a shaky voice. "Garry's unconscious and bleeding. He needs help."

"Who is this!?"

Ib hesitated before opening her mouth once again. "Please hurry. We're at Wall Street within the city."

She pressed the red button, assuming it ended the call, before putting the phone into his pocket. Ib sat next to him and put her head against the brick wall. She turned her head right and saw Garry still unconscious. There, she got an even better look at him.

He had grown a stubble and his hair was now a bit longer, it was only tied together with a short ponytail. He certainly did look a bit older, but the same nonetheless. Ib still saw that he kept his hair lavender with large, darker streaks. Like last time she saw him...

Sirens were heard in the distance and flashes of blue and red were flashing and reflecting off of the walls. Ib saw two officers approach with guns in hand.

She stood to her feet. "Oh thank god...you-"

"Freeze!" She was now being held at gunpoint.

"You're under arrest for countless murders and assault!"

* * *

**HeyHeyHey it's ME! ...sorry about the author's block...my birthday will be on the 26th and stuffz...**

**I'M TURNIN 12 WOOP WOOP**

**Anyways...see you until further notice...hehe**


End file.
